


Would I Love A Turtle?

by rebbie



Series: Summer of Bethyl [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebbie/pseuds/rebbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth wants to choose the perfect pet for her and Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would I Love A Turtle?

**Author's Note:**

> Week two! For the prompt 'pets'.

"Ouch!"

It was the third time Beth had poked herself, hard, with the small paring knife in her right hand. She was absentmindedly peeling and dicing peaches for the pie she was making for that evening. She and Daryl had dinner at the farm once a week and Beth always volunteered to bring dessert. She was a very skilled baker and knew her way around a paring knife, but her mind was wandering.

A few days ago, she had been thinking out loud, and had nervously suggested that they get a pet. When Daryl had muttered an "mhmm" in response, Beth had to double check that she heard him correctly. 'Whatever you want', he had said. Since then, Beth had been trying to decide what kind of pet would be perfect for them. She wanted something that would make Daryl happy, too.. not just something for her.

"Gonna lose a finger, you don't start payin' attention.."

Daryl was sat on the couch, cleaning his crossbow after a weekend of hunting, a teasing smile pulling at his lips.

She put down the knife and held up her hands, bending her index finger and laughing.

"Would you still love me? Even if I only had nine fingers?"

His smile stretches wider and he nods.

"Reckon I would."

Beth purses her lips, tapping her fingers rhythmically on the counter.

"What about a turtle?"

Daryl stops and looks at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Would I love a turtle?"

Beth can't help but laugh.

"No! Well, actually, kind of. For a pet! What do you think about a turtle?"

"A pet turtle? People have that? Turtle's stink. Don't want no turtle stinking up our house."

"What about a fish? Or lots of fish? We could get one of those big tanks."

"Can't do nothing with a fish."

Beth picks the knife back up, carrying on with her peaches. The back and forth of actual conversation helped her focus, as opposed to being caught up in her own head.

"How about a.. lizard!"

"Gotta have them lamps, special ones. Shit's expensive."

"True. Okay, well what about some kind of bird or something?"

"Don't like that. Ain't nothing with wings should be kept inside as a pet. It ain't fair."

"Oh. You're right. I never thought of that."

Beth stays quiet for a second, until Daryl turns to look at her, seeming a bit concerned. She grins playfully at him.

"What about a monkey?"

"A monkey? Gonna wreck all our stuff. Probably bite us."

"What about a.. lion!"

"Definitely bite us."

"A giraffe?"

Daryl looks up at the ceiling.

"Not happening."

"A kangaroo?"

"You ever seen them things kick? Hell no."

"A cat?"

"Allergic."

She looks up abruptly.

"Really? Huh. Okay."

Daryl stands up, leaning his clean crossbow against the wall and Beth sighs loudly.

"We'll figure it out. Maybe daddy has some ideas, we can ask him tonight."

"Mhmm."

Daryl walks into the kitchen, standing behind her. He reaches around and steals a peach slice, slurping it into his mouth before Beth can push his arm away. She swats at him anyways before he wraps his arms around her, kissing the side of her head and resting against her.

When he speaks, barely above a whisper, she can feel the scruff of his chin against her skin.

"Always wanted a dog."

She smiles.

"Me too."


End file.
